


Play My Music

by ded_i_am_just_ded, titaniumplatedspine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, birthday gift for lecheesie, otabek's childhood home, where otabek got his love of music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ded_i_am_just_ded/pseuds/ded_i_am_just_ded, https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/pseuds/titaniumplatedspine
Summary: Otabek's moms are moving and Yuri has agreed to help his boyfriend's parents downsize (and take a vacation while he's at it). He always knew Otabek liked a wide variety of music, but when he sees his childhood bedroom for the first time...he wonders if Otabek has any actual TASTE in music...





	Play My Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeCheesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LECHEESIE. YES, WE WENT THERE.

Yuri stumbled off his flight, still half asleep and struggling to put his arm through the strap of his favorite tiger striped backpack. It was not quite noon in Almaty, but for Yuri who was still running on St. Petersburg time it felt like early morning. Add into that a night spent in the airport and trying to sleep in an uncomfortable airplane seat and Yuri was ready to sleep on the first vaguely horizontal surface he came across.

Yuri reached up to tug his hood more securely over his face, not quite prepared to deal with people or any sort of bright lights. He was trudging along towards the baggage claim when a strong arm snagged him around the waist and pulled him back into a solid body he was all too familiar with.

“Beka.” he sighed out, immediately slumping back into his boyfriend’s arms. He dropped his backpack on the ground and turned to fully embrace his boyfriend, happy to let the other man take his weight. Otabek let out a slight huff of air at the impact of Yuri into his arms, but didn’t move at all under the additional weight. Otabek wrapped one arm snugly around Yuri’s waist, the other reaching up to run through his hair. Yuri sighed in contentment, and nuzzled into the contact for a brief moment before straightening up to hold his own weight again.

“You’re late.” Otabek released him, leaning down to pick up the backpack, “Debated going home.”

“Excuse me for not being able to control the airplane, asshole.” Yuri snapped back, but stuck his tongue out at the other to break the insult down, and resumed his original course for baggage claim, “You’re lucky I love your moms.”

  


  


They reached the carousel just as the buzzer sounded and it started moving, Otabek handing his backpack back over then reaching for his large suitcase as it came down the line. Yuri had no problem watching the smooth curve of Otabek’s ass as he bent over. Hey, he may be here for the Altin elders, but it wasn’t going to stop him from ogling his boyfriend a little. He bit his lip to stop himself from grinning as the other turned.

Fresh off his nineteenth birthday and a year and a half into their _honest to God we really are a couple now so you can all back the fuck off_ relationship, Yuri could honestly say he was happier than he’d ever been before. Like hell if he ever showed those feelings to anyone other than Otabek though.

Yuri trudged next to Otabek as they made their way out of the airport and into the parking garage. Otabek led Yuri over to the battered old Jeep he drove when the bike wouldn’t cut it. Otabek took Yuri’s backpack again to put in the back with his suitcase, before seating himself in front where Yuri had already curled up in the passenger street.

Otabek brushed some stray hair out of Yuri’s face, leaning in to finally give his boyfriend the greeting kiss he’d been waiting for. When he pulled back his eyes were soft, and he ran his hand through Yuri’s hair soothingly, smoothing the golden strands. Yuri’s eyes closed and he sighed in pleasure at the soft touch, pushing his head deeper into the caress.

“You can rest if you want. I know you don’t sleep well on planes.”

Yuri shook his head stubbornly, not ready to give up a moment with his boyfriend. Otabek pressed one more soft kiss to his lips before starting up the car and fiddling with the radio. Yuri recognized one of Otabek’s own mixes playing, something soothing with a background beat that thrummed and built slowly. God, his boyfriend was the fucking _coolest_.

Despite his best intentions, the soothing music and the motion of the car had Yuri struggling to keep his eyes open. Otabek’s hand was warm in his, and he kept rubbing his thumb in a circle over Yuri's hand. Yuri tried to murmur a curse at him, he was pretty sure he heard the low rumble of Otabek holding back a laugh, but sleep dragged him down fast.

  


  


He startled himself awake just as the Jeep turned into the driveway of a massive, pale yellow house. He'd been to Otabek's childhood home on a few previous visits and grinned to himself as they pulled up to the triple garage, leaning over to honk the horn, dodging Otabek's hand as he tried to bat him away from the wheel.

Almost before Yuri hit the horn, Otabek’s mom Amangul was at the door, drawn by what Yuri was assuming were mystical mom powers. Yuri gave up on hitting the horn to leap out of the car and throw himself up the front steps into Amangul’s arms. She was a good bit shorter than him, but she still pulled him down into her shoulder for a hug. Amangul had been a stay at home mother to Otabek as a child, and she was the epitome of gentle and patient. She was short and softly rounded around the waist, but was never without her hugely dimpled smile and she always smelled like fresh baking. Yuri, who had never had a maternal figure aside from Lilia, utterly adored her.

“Yuri, my love, it’s been too long since I’ve seen you. You’re too skinny, don’t they feed you in Russia?” Amangul pushed him back to survey him, pinching his side to verify the lack of weight on him.

“Mama, let Yuri in the door before you harass him about his weight.” Otabek complained from behind him. Yuri smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend that he’d absolutely abandoned in the car with all the luggage. Otabek didn't seem to mind too much, hauling Yuri's bags behind him as he approached, “Are you sure it's okay for us to stay tonight? We can go back to my apar-"

“Don't even think of finishing that sentence.” Another feminine voice, firmer, called from somewhere inside. Amangul stepped aside and pulled Yuri into the warm front hall just as a tall, thin business-suited woman appeared at the top of the stairs, “We've had this planned for _months_ , балам, you're not denying us one evening of your company.”

“Mom.” Yuri could hear the fondness in his boyfriend's voice, and he moved into Amangul’s warm arms so the other could set his bags down and get around them to meet the other parent as she came down the stairs. Yuri loved Otabek's family, so different from his own and so willing to accept him, even before they'd started dating. Otabek’s other mother Zarema stepped forward to hug her only child, the two exchanging soft words in Kazakh. Something Otabek said made Zarema laugh, and she released him to step forward and hug Yuri as well. She was a different type of maternal than Amangul, with a fierce and proud personality, a bit of a carry over from her career as a CEO, but no less loving for it.

Amangul and Zarema both put an arm around Yuri and they pulled him into the kitchen while Otabek deposited his luggage upstairs. Yuri was seated at the island and the kitchen where Amangul immediately set out lunch for everyone while Zarema made tea. Yuri watched them move together in the kitchen, perfectly in sync, dodging one each other at the prefect times until food was deposited in front of Yuri and the space next to him and both parents leaned on the opposite side of the counter.

“How's packing going? I don't see a lot of boxes.” Yuri gave an over exaggerated sweep of the kitchen, “Aren't you supposed to be mostly moved into the new place by now?”

Zarema shot a hard look at Amangul, who laughed and pushed herself away from the counter as the slimmer woman spoke, “The new house is much smaller-”

“Where will our babies sleep?”

“In the guest room, dear. So, we're donating a lot, there's a lot to sort through. If there's anything either of you want, don't hesitate.” Zarema smiled warmly at Yuri.

“Jeeze, mom, just throw away my entire childhood.” Otabek slid into the seat next to Yuri and dug into his food, “Don't worry about me, or anything.”

“Honestly, Rema-"

“You were never home as a child, don't start whining now.” Yuri covered a smile with his tea, enjoying the banter, Zarema continued, turning her focus to Yuri, “I'm thrilled you're here to _finally_ make this boy go through his things. I've only been after him since he was twelve.”

“I'm really just here for the baby pictures.”

“ _Yura._ ” Yuri soaked in the sweet, sweet sound of betrayal from beside him as an excited gasp broke from the other side of the island. He grinned again and shoveled the last of his lunch into his mouth before he was shuttled off to the living room.

○●○●○●○

Yuri had never seen Otabek's childhood bedroom before, and he was a bit disappointed when he finally barged into it. Simple blue walls and a dark blue bedspread on a double bed greeted them quietly. It was all very underwhelming and almost made his shoulders slump in disappointment, but the warm hand slipping around his waist and under the hem of his shirt distracted him into a smile.

“You were a very cute baby.” he murmured while Otabek distracted himself pressing soft kisses to the nape of his neck. “I especially love all the naked pictures of you trying to ride the dog. It's amazing how there's absolutely no hint of how big your dick would be back then and-”

“Yura?”

“Yes, Beka?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Laughing, Yuri obliged, turning to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pressing kisses that started sweet and chaste to the other's lips. Before long Otabek’s hands were back under his shirt, running up and down the bare skin of his back and brushing teasingly against the waistband of his briefs. Yuri whined and squirmed against his boyfriend trying to get more contact, and he felt Otabek smile against his lips before picking him up and tossing him on the bed. Yuri was all too ready for Otabek to join him in debauching his childhood bed, when he caught sight of a poster taped to the ceiling.

“Beka?” Otabek made a general noise of acknowledgement from the area of Yuri's stomach where he was focused on nipping and sucking at the sharp line of Yuri’s hipbone. “Why is there a Jonas Brothers poster above your bed?”

Otabek stilled for half a second before resuming his attentions on Yuri, using one hand to unfasten Yuri’s pants while the other grasped at his ass, “Forget the poster, Yura.”

“Ok, but-” Yuri’s sentence was cut off and he unleashed a less than dignified sound as Otabek sat back and quickly flipped Yuri over onto his knees before wrapping himself back around Yuri’s body.

“I said forget the poster, Yura.” and with Otabek’s breath hot in his ear, and his hands stroking the inside of his thighs Yuri didn’t even know who the Jonas Brothers were.

  


  


○●○●○●○

Yuri was curled up against Otabek’s chest, eyes closed and humming in contentment as Otabek stroked through his hair. Yuri wasn’t quite sure where his pants had ended up, but his briefs were still tangled around one ankle. Otabek’s shirt had been thrown into the hamper after it was used to wipe Yuri off, and his jeans were still unfastened and riding low on his hips. They had been too frantic to have their hands on each other after their recent reunion, and their half dressed coupling had been the result.

A giggle bubbled up in Yuri's throat and escaped as he turned his head into the other's warmth, “I can't believe we just did that in your parents’ house.”

“We've done it in your grandfather's, why would it be any different?” Otabek’s voice sounded very comfortable, “Not like we're in the bathroom while they're folding laundry...”

“ONE TIME.” Yuri lifted his head you shoot a lazy glare that turned into a scowl at the expression on Otabek's face. His eyes caught on the poster again and he pushed himself up, “So, the Jonas Brothers…”

“Yura…”

“Did you, like, have a crush on one of them? What's with the poster? It's kind of weird having them looking down at my bare ass.” He used that moment to pull his briefs back on properly, maliciously enjoying the look of disappointment on Beka's face at the action.

“It was good music. I liked listening to them.”

Yuri froze, “Excuse me?”

Otabek groaned then rolled to get off the bed, “Don't think about it, if it bothers you. It was a phase.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes and crinkled his nose. Otabek _liked_ the Jonas Brothers? Had he stepped into some alternate reality? He'd always thought his boyfriend made really good music choices, but looking up at Nick Jonas smiling down at them…

“I’ll go find some boxes, why don't you start going through the closet or something? The sooner we get started, the sooner you can stop staring at the poster.”

“Can I at least take it down?” He was already moving to stand on the bed, not waiting for an answer, working on pulling out old push-pins that had been dug into the wall. He heard Otabek sigh, then footsteps retreat out of the room and counted that as another victory.

He rolled the poster up and used one of the hair bands off his wrist to tie it off, before jumping off the bed, leaning it against the side and heading to the closet. He scrounged up a pair of Otabek’s old sweatpants, that fit acceptably well on his still slight frame and began to nose around to see what other embarrassing secrets could be hidden in his boyfriend’s room.

The closet was a disappointment, mostly used to store old skate costumes from when Otabek was younger. Under the bed was clear as well. He struck gold at Otabek’s old desk though. Above the desk was a shelf full of old CDs. He found the Jonas Brothers, the first Justin Bieber album, and shoved in the back like the shame it was even a Miley Cyrus CD. He could hear Otabek coming back to the room, so he quickly moved to the bed with his finds, to best display them for when his boyfriend entered the room.

He hadn’t counted on Otabek being followed by Amangul, and flushed slightly as he realized how they looked. Otabek hadn’t bothered to replace his shirt, and Yuri was in different pants on a rumpled bed, and he only now realized how disheveled his hair had become. He quickly yanked his fingers through it to dispel the worst of the ‘just got fucked’ look, and stuck his tongue out at the smug face Otabek was making behind Amangul’s back.

“What have you been doing? You’ve barely made a dent!” The older woman clicked her tongue at them and pushed into the room, setting a box down by the closet, then shot a look at Otabek, “Honestly, балам. Yuri, love, I don’t mind if you take it easy, just keep him in line.”

Yuri grinned and held up a wave of CDs, “I was exploring your son’s _wonderful_ taste in music.” Otabek blanched at the sarcasm dripping from his voice, but started pulling clothes from the closet and tossing them carelessly into the box, “Ama, how did he ever go from pop music to the EDM he listens to now? It’s so much...louder.”

“You’re telling me.” She picked up an item off Otabek’s desk and turned it around in her hand, soft smile on her lips, “He was such a good boy, I have no idea what happened.”

“Okay, that’s enough ganging up on me. We have this, Mama, go...pack the fine china or something.” Otabek dropped what he was holding to fish the item from his mother’s hold and steer her towards the doorway. She clicked her tongue at him again and said something in Kazakh, waving at Yuri as she was pushed out.

Yuri set the CDs aside and smirked as his boyfriend turned around, “Really, Yura?”

“What? Come on, Beka. Miley Cyrus? Thank god you had a Paramore CD in there or I’d wonder if any of the music you ever claimed was yours was really from you.” The blonde rose from the bed, “Does this mean you’re a Belieber? Oh, what about One Direction? Were you devastated when they broke up?”

“You do realize I’m going to ask your Grandfather for every juicy detail about your childhood obsessions the next chance I get.” Otabek tried to derail the taunting, pulling the last of his clothes out of the closet and tossing them into the box at his feet.

Yuri waved a hand vaguely, “Stéphane Lambiel and Johnny Weir. My notebooks were covered in their names.” He pulled open another box and moved back to the desk, dropping the CDs in the box along the way, already deciding everything those were going with him, “Grandpa couldn’t get me to shut up about Stéphane, I made Viktor get his autograph for me. It was awesome.”

“Did anything outside of skating _ever_ occur to you?” Otabek moved to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer to continue his donating streak.

Yuri shook his head, as he did so, something bright pink in the closet caught his eye. His head snapped up and he froze, mortified, “Beka...I demand a divorce.”

“What are you talking about?” Otabek dropped a shirt into the box and looked at his boyfriend with an exasperated sigh, “What now?”

Yuri stepped over his own box and marched to the closet and pulled out his discovery, that had been hiding behind all the clothing, “You’ve been cheating on me! Hiding a girl in your closet? How could you?” He dragged a cardboard cutout of yet another child-star, Selena Gomez out into the light of the room and put his hand on his hip, shooting the taller man a glare, “And all this time, I thought you were gay.”

“It's Mama’s, it's not even mine.”

“But why is it in your closet then, Beka?” Yuri crossed his arms and cocked his hip, smirking at his boyfriend who looked like he regretted every single life decision that had led him here. Yuri's gloating was interrupted by Zarema knocking lightly at the door, a box in her arms.

“I found this in the garage Beka, it's your first mixes and WHY is that stupid cutout in your room?”

“Yura found it in the closet, Mom.”

“Of course he did.” Zarema dropped the box she was holding on Otabek’s desk and grabbed the cutout with an eye roll. “Amangul got this after Beshka moved to the US for training. She said it was to help me miss him less, but she mostly hid it around the house to scare me. Actually, maybe some payback is in order. Excuse me boys. Yuri, make sure Beka actually gets some work done.” Zarema had the same stoic nature as her son, but Yuri could read the mischief in her expression clearly as she exited the room with the cut out.

Yuri had already gone for the box on the bed, dying to see if Otabek’s early mixes would be anywhere as interesting as his CD collection had been. Otabek caught on and managed to tackle Yuri to the bed and kick the box away before he could reach it. Yuri retaliated by smacking Otabek over the head with a pillow, then shrieked as Otabek dug his fingers into his sides where he was most ticklish. They continued their play wrestling for another few minutes until Yuri managed to get his legs wrapped around Otabek’s waist and flip them over so he straddled his boyfriend’s waist.

“Victory!” he declared arms above his head, still laughing. Otabek’s eyes had gone soft and warm below him, and his hand had started to creep up Yuri’s side under his shirt, and Yuri swatted his hand away. “Don't think you can distract me Beka. I want to know what's in that box.”

Yuri scrambled off the bed, Otabek still laying there with his arm thrown over his eyes. He pried the lid off the dusty box and found a CD sitting on top clearly labeled ‘Yuri Plisetsky Mix’.

“Beka...this is for me?” He held the disc up, flashing it in the air, “It's got my name on it.”

“Nn. No, it's not. It's old, like…really old. From before I met you.”

“So, it’s a tribute to me.” Yuri heard Otabek muttering under his breath, either cursing or praying for mercy. He decided that was good enough for him and searched for something to play the disc in his hand. He found the stereo on the shelves over the desk and popped the disc in, bouncing on his heels impatiently.

_[Turn on that radio](https://youtu.be/saTcAMsKm3w)_[](https://youtu.be/saTcAMsKm3w)  
_As loud as it can go_  
_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_  
_Say goodbye to all my fears_

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?! OTABEK ALTIN YOU MADE A MIX ABOUT ME WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS ON IT?!?!”

“I WAS ELEVEN!”

**Author's Note:**

> YOU'RE WELCOME.


End file.
